Master Scout Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions You are more experienced and talented than the average Scout. You draw upon your diverse abilities to gain advantages others cannot match. Piercing Hit Prerequisites: Acute Senses, Keen Shot You are skilled at fighting armored characters, taking advantage of their weaknesses. You can use each of the following Actions once per encounter: * Binding Hit: You dislodge an enemy's Armor, causing it to hinder the wearer's defenses. Make a melee or ranged attack as a Standard Action. If you hit and damage your target, the target loses its Armor bonus to it's Reflex Defense and is Flat-Footed. This effect remains until the target spends a Standard Action to adjust its Armor. * Blinding Fire: Make a melee or ranged attack as a Standard Action. If the attack hits and damages the target, the target takes a -2 penalty to all attacks until the end of your next turn. Additionally, all other creatures, Droids, and Vehicles have Concealment from the target until the end of your next turn. * Slowing Shot: Your hit damages your target's Armor so that the target's movement is hindered. Make a melee or ranged attack as a Standard Action. If you hit and damage the target, the target's Speed is reduced by two squares until the end of your next turn. Quicktrap Prerequisites: Jury-Rigger, Tripwire, Trained in Mechanics You can use the Tripwire Talent as a Move Action instead of a Standard Action. Speedclimber Prerequisites: Long Stride, Surefooted, Trained in Climb You do not suffer penalties when using the Accelerated Climbing application of the Climb Skill. Surprisingly Quick Prerequisites: Trained in Initiative, Skill Focus (Initiative) In a Surprise Round, if you are not Surprised, you can take a Swift Action in addition to the one other Action normally allowed. If you are Surprised, you can take a single Swift Action. Normal: In a Surprise Round, if you are not Surprised, you can take a Standard Action, a Move Action, or a Swift Action. If you are Surprised, you can take no Actions. Tripwire Prerequisites: Jury-Rigger, Trained in Mechanics As a Standard Action, you can set up a simple snare or trap across an opening up to 3 squares wide. You must have the required items to set the trap. Make a successful DC 20 Mechanics check to set the trap. Make a Deception check to conceal the wire. Compare the result of the Deception check to the Perception check of the next creature that passes through that square (-10 if it observes you setting the trap). If the creature fails the Perception check, it takes the indicated use of the trap. If the creature succeeds, it can make a DC 10 Acrobatics check to avoid the wire. Select one of the following options: * Clothesline: Requires thin wire, set at neck height. Success results in the target falling Prone in the trapped square, ending it's Actions for the turn and taking 1d6 points of damage. * Electronic Tripwire: Success results in Mine damage (Treat as Frag Grenade, 2-square blast radius centered on one end of the wire). Target is automatically hit; roll 1d20+10 against the Reflex Defense of adjacent targets. * Tripwire: Requires thin wire, set at ankle height. Add 2 to the Deception check result. Success results in the target immediately falling Prone in the trapped square and ending it's Actions for the turn. Category:Talent Trees Category:Scout Talent Trees